Los objetos perdidos
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Tres objetos se perdieron y hay que encontrarlos antes que su poder destruya al mundo o los propios protagonistas de esto lo hagan solos, desastre seguro...¿ultimo capitulo
1. Ayuda de escritora vale maaaaa

Capitulo 1 ayuda de escritora vale maaaa......  
  
En aquel lugar tan pacifico se reunieron varias personas para tratar un asunto de mucha importancia...  
  
Joey: Ya se acabaron las galletas  
  
Ejem eso no idiota, sino algo mas importante  
  
Ron: Ya no hay té  
  
¡oh como joden! Dejenme escribir, ejem estaba diciendo que algo muy importante sucedia para que este singular grupo de personas estuvieran juntas en la hermosa localidad de la Kaiba Corp  
  
Kaiba: ¬¬ aja ¿sabias que van a dejar de imprimir sobres de "The legend of the blue eyes white dragon"?  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???!!!!! Nooo, eso es del mal tenemos que hacer algo pero después de esto  
  
Elrond: Lleneri ya callate, que tenemos problemas  
  
Lleneri: Ya lo noté, que no soy ciega ¬¬  
  
Serenity: La ciega soy yo ^^  
  
Tea: Ni quien lo diga, Serenity  
  
Ron: eh bueno ¿podriamos saber que sucede?  
  
Elrond: Algo muy feo, le pedimos ayuda a nuestra lunática escritora para que ayudará  
  
Lleneri: y eso que solo me meti a jugar duelo de monstruo  
  
Hermione: (un tanto enojada) ¿podriamos saber que es lo que pasa?  
  
Lleneri: No se sulfure niña prefecta  
  
Elrond: A callar, 3 objetos valiosos han sido robados  
  
Fred (o George quien sea, que al caso es lo mismo): Pues llamé a la policía no a nosotros  
  
Yami: Esto también los incumbe, el rompecabezas del milenio fue robado ;______;  
  
Frodo: y el anillo T-T  
  
Albus: y la piedra filosofal  
  
Harry: ¿qué no la había destruido?  
  
Albus: Pues cuando lo iba a hacer.....la robaron  
  
Lleneri: No manche, eso desde el primer libro de Harry potter  
  
Elrond: Como sea, según me explico el joven faraón (señalando a yami) y el señor Dumbledore (señala a gandalf pero inmediatamente señala a Dumbledore)  
  
Gandalf: Ò____Ó ejem  
  
Elrond; perdon es que se parecen, bueno el anillo tiene un tremendo poder, la piedra da la inmortalidad y el puzzle (N.A es mas facil de escribir eso) tiene también el poder del faraón y la capacidad de ir a un reino de las sombras ¿Saben que podria significar todo eso en malas manos?  
  
Lleneri: ¿chocolate? ¿Monopolio de Microsoft? ¿2? No oi la pregunta pero ¿será amarillo?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Lleneri con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Yugi: A que santo nos encomendamos  
  
Elrond: ¬¬U no, que podría resultar en el fin de todo lo que conocemos  
  
Lleneri: Muy choteado (nada original) pero bueno  
  
Harry: ¿Y que podemos hacer para evitarlo?  
  
Elrond: Uniendo fuerzas para recuperar los 3 objetos  
  
Gandalf: Así que escritora de tercera nos vas a ayudar  
  
Lleneri: ¿Qué? Ya tengo suficiente con mi fic de "El accidenta dragon blablabla ese" para andar en otro fic  
  
Albus: Bueno como escritora de fanfics, que por cierto no son buenos, tienes muchas libertades  
  
Ron: ¿Cómo cuales?  
  
Yugi: Como hacer parejas yaoi (todos los hombres voltean a ver a Lleneri amenazantes) aparecer y desaparecer cosas a su antojo en la historia, modificar el argumento a su favor y quedarse con el que quiere  
  
Lleneri: ¿Yo haciendo yaoi? Nooooooo yo no hago eso (piensa) aún  
  
Pegasus: Lei eso ¬¬  
  
Lleneri: carajo, como jodes (Lleneri aparece de la nada a Cecelia viva y coleando) Toma y dejame de joder leyendo mi mente  
  
Yugi: Eso es lo que decia  
  
Faramir: ¿Puedes revivir a mi hermano?  
  
Lleneri: A la orden que ese me cae bien aunque haya sucumbido al poder del anillo (aparece a Boromir de la nada)  
  
Elrond: ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!  
  
Llneri: Oblíguenme ¬¬ además ustedes perdieron eso, yo no (Yami, Frodo y Albus se le quedan viendo enojados ya que les cayó la piedrota)  
  
Kaiba: Bien, no me dejas de otra, utilizaré mi arma secreta  
  
Todos los que estaban cerca de Lleneri se alejaron preocupados de que Kaiba sacará su blue eyes o algo y se comiera a Lleneri (que muy agradecidos estarían) y ellos pudieran correr riesgos, Kaiba se mueve rápidamente y deja ver el arma secreta.....  
  
¡¡Mokuba con ojitos tiernofenales!!  
  
Mokuba: ¿Por favor?  
  
Lleneri: ¡ahhhhh! No los ojos tiernofenales de Mokubita  
  
Gandalf: ¬¬ ¿esa es tu arma secreta?  
  
Kaiba: bueno, ella es fan de nosotros dos, así que sucumbiria a una imagen tierna de mi hermano, ademas ama todo lo chiquito  
  
Aragorn: hey ¿y si probamos con los hobbits?  
  
Gandalf: Pippin, adelante  
  
Pippin se le pone en frente a Lleneri con ojitos tiernos  
  
Pippin: ¿Por favor?  
  
Lleneri: ¡Ahora Pippin! No me hagan sufrir  
  
Remus: 0.o bien nosotros solo tenemos algo...  
  
Sirius(en su forma de perro y ojos tiernos): ¿Gua? (N/A ¿qué querian? Un perro no habla)  
  
Lleneri: ¡ahhhhhh! Ahora el adorable de Sirius ¬¬ segundo ¿qué no estabas muerto?  
  
Sirius se encoje de hombros (o de patas lo que sea) Elrond: ¿Ahora nos ayudaras?  
  
Lleneri: Ni maiz, arreglárselas ustedes ¬¬  
  
Yugi y Frodo se pararon de su silla y se acercaron a Lleneri  
  
Yugi y Frodo: Ejem Lleneri  
  
Lleneri: sip? (voltea a verlos)  
  
Yugi y Frodo (con ojitos tiernos y unas lagrimitas falsas): ¿Por favor?  
  
Lleneri: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ^-^ esta bien  
  
Kaiba: ¿ven lo que les digo de las cosas chiquitas?  
  
Tea: que bueno ¿y ahora como conseguiremos esos objetos?  
  
Lleneri: ¿eres la Tea del manga, verdad?  
  
Tea: 0.o eh supongo  
  
Lleneri: Hay que bueno que en el anime sinceramente apestas y todos te odian  
  
Legolas: ¿Cómo alguien podría odiar a alguien tan bella como ella?  
  
Tea: º/////º  
  
Yami, Yugi y Lleneri (N/A ¿que? Me gusta Legolas): Ejem Ò_______Ó  
  
Lleneri: Tea ahorrate tus discursos de la amistad porque no quiero ensuciarme de visceras o sangre......aún  
  
Gimli: Mi hacha esta lista, ¿a quien cortó?  
  
Lleneri: Esperé solo un poco Maese Gimli  
  
Albus: Habrá que planear las búsquedas de los objetos  
  
Lleneri: Bien es aquí donde entra la logica pero nunca vi que entrará ¿la invitaron?  
  
Silencio.................todos miran a lleneri con un venita saltada en cabeza, a lo lejos, a lo lejos pero realmente lejos se escucha la voz de Len tao  
  
Len tao: ¡CALLATE ERES MÁS MALA QUE CHOCOLOVE!  
  
Lleneri: Ya pues, gente sin sentido del humor retorcido y Len tao me vengaré por eso ¬¬ nadie insulta a Chocolove  
  
Hermione: entonces eso es tu declaración de que eres mala comediante  
  
Lleneri: A callar niña "no rompo un regla", en fin hay que localizar esos objetos, el rompecabezas con la sortija de Bakura es mas facil, buscar un anillo es un lío pero considerando que es el "anillo del poder" hay que buscar a Gollum o preguntarle a Bildo si se lo topó, la piedra es más bien un piedrota fea, localicen mortifagos y ellos nos llevaran a Voldemort. Dudas, comentarios, para eso están los reviews  
  
Bakura: Eso se dice al ultimo  
  
Lleneri: nah como sea, haré grupos para buscar los objetos primero necesitamos saber donde están, no queremos valientes, no quero ningún Ava kedabra en un hobbit, no quero ni una flecha en un duelista y no quero que un mago sea tragado por el reino de las sombras (eso ultimo viendo a Marick y a Bakura)  
  
Percy: así no es el hechizo es...(lleneri lo interrumpe)  
  
Lleneri: me vale, la cosa es que entendiran  
  
Todos: esta bien -_-  
  
Lleneri: y bien yo haré esos grupos, sino les gusta se chingan es para darle toque comico a esto  
  
Elrond: me caes mal  
  
Lleneri: Digo lo mismo de usted en la película ¬¬ ¿qué padre mas tarado aleja a su hija de su felicidad?  
  
Arwen: el mío U.U  
  
Aragorn: Pues Elrond, yo me paso toda la película fregando para poder ver a Arwen y este me la aleja  
  
Elrond: Hey ténganme respeto eso fue obra de Peter Jackson  
  
Lleneri: sipo, die peter jackson  
  
Bakura: Esto esta mas largo que cuaresma ya di los grupos  
  
Lleneri: ah si, tu iras por el rompecabezas, ira Legolas contigo que escucha y ve mejor que un humano, e ira también Lupin para calmarte si te dan tus dotes de ladrón de tumbas..¡ah si! e iran en luna nueva, no quiero accidentes  
  
Remus: ^^U  
  
Lleneri: Aragorn, tu buscarás a Gollum si te vuelve a morder rompele la boca de mi parte, ira Sirius contigo es animago perro y sabrá olfatear a Gollum, ira Tristan que es fuerte y ayudará a atraparlo, Frodo y demas hobbits vayan con Bilbo y pregunten, no tarden fumando y comiendo ¬¬ de paso me traen un pastel de zarzamora, es más llevense a Percy y a Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: ¿Yo porque?  
  
Lleneri: Porque eres un aguafiestas, con la piedra irá Gandalf que esos mortifagos serán magos baratos en comparación con la crema y nata de los magos, llevate a Harry de carnada  
  
Harry: ¿Oyes?  
  
Lleneri: Callese niño que vivio, llevense a Yami también, él sabrá distraer y engañar gente con sus jueguitos del Rey del juego. ¿Reclamos? Se chingan, mientras los demás veremos mi maratón de Saint Seiya en Gondor  
  
Aragorn: ¬¬*  
  
Arwen: Yo no fui lo juro (señala a Boromir que se pone a silbar)  
  
Lleneri: ¡¡Kaiba!! Antes de que te vayas, haz o danos aparatejos para tenernos en comunicación  
  
Kaiba: Claro ¿algo mas? (eso fue sarcasmo)  
  
Lleneri: sip, el que yo sea mejor duelista, que Sam sea un poco más listo y Hermione diga que es una hermosa sangre sucia  
  
Sam: Entendi el sarcasmo  
  
Lleneri: te chingas, ahora los demas haremos la misión de comer palomitas, ver Saint Seiya y tomar chocoleche en la comodidad de Gondor  
  
Gimli: ¿Y aquienes vamos a partir en dos?  
  
Lleneri: al rato arreglo eso, pongo a los de Beyblade para que practique con su hacha...¿ustedes que? (les dice a los equipos de busqueda) pongan pies en polvorosa que queremos ver SS y claro ¿no querán la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos verdad?  
  
Aragorn: Me caes mal  
  
Lleneri: hay que cochas por que usted a mi no, ya váyanse que si le cuido su castillo  
  
Gimli: debo de decirle, hermosa dama que usted se parece a la dama galadriel, solo que ella es mucho mas hermosa  
  
Mai: ¬¬ ¿insinua que soy fea?  
  
Joey: ¡nadie le dice a Mai fea y se salva de la venganza de Joey Wheeler!  
  
Lleneri: eso le va a doler  
  
Boromir: ¿cuánto que lo parte en dos?  
  
Lleneri: dos chocoleches  
  
Fred Y George: nah solo lo va dejar sin piernas desde las rodillas  
  
Lleneri: ¿cuanto?  
  
Fred: 5 chocoleches  
  
Lleneri: hecho  
  
Yugi: ejem bueno tomando en cuenta que todos están viendo como mi mejor amigo es golpeado por un enano T-T dejen review si saben la localización de esos objetos  
  
Lleneri: eso le va a doler una semana  
  
Boromir: nah, les debo 5 chocoleche (les dice a Fred y George)  
  
Serenity: ;___________; hermano  
  
Lleneri: alguien tiene cinta adhesiva  
  
Tea: solo Masking tape ¿sirve?  
  
Boromir: ya se fregó  
  
Yugi: T-T hasta luego 


	2. Ayuda de otro escritor¡¡Ya nos fregamos!...

Capitulo 2 Ayuda de otro escritor...¡¡ya nos fregamos!!  
  
Yugi: Lleneri, nos llegaron varios reviews  
  
Lleneri: ¿neta? ¿¿¿No me mientes comadreja???  
  
Boromir: ¿y esa frase tan extraña?  
  
Lleneri: cosecha de lleneri, a ver Yugi pasamelos (Lleneri se pone a leerlos) jeje oigan les tengo dos noticias, una ya sabemos donde esta el rompecabezas y dos tendremos más ayuda  
  
Ron: por favor que sea mejor que la tuya  
  
Lleneri: ejem bueno, presentando ante ustedes al chico que le gustan mis fics ¡¡¡Zero Asakura !!! (redoble de tambores y de una cortina que estaba por allí aparece un chico de cabello negro medio ondulado)  
  
Zero: ¡¡Hola a todos!! (Zero se acerca a Tea y a Ishizu) hola hermosas damiselas (Tea e Ishizu se sonrojan)  
  
Lleneri: que no te oiga Mystical Sand ^-^u  
  
Zero: ups jeje tienes razón, bueno Soy Zero Asakura  
  
Lleneri: es lo que acabo de decir  
  
Zero: ^^ jeje en fin yo se en donde esta el rompecabezas, es que ....(sonrie y lleva su mano a su cabeza) ya saben con eso de que no me cae bien el faraón pues...  
  
Yugi: 0.o ¿dónde esta el rompecabezas?  
  
Zero: Allá (Zero señala un lago) lo lance allí porque no me cae bien el faraón  
  
Boromir: ¬¬ ejem disculpa chico pero eso no es un lago  
  
Zero: ¿a no?  
  
Lleneri: Nopi  
  
Arwen: eso es el mar de Mordor...  
  
Zero: ah bueno, allí lo lance ^^  
  
Yugi: Mi rompecabezas ;______________;  
  
Arwen: Lleneri, si esta en Mordor....¿qué le pasará a Bakura, Legolas y Remus?  
  
Lleneri: ¡¡LEGOLAS!!....¡¡REMUS!!....(Lleneri relee un review) ¡¡BAKURA!!  
  
Hermione: ¿Es malo eso de Mordor?  
  
Lleneri: Si algo le pasa a Bakura, Misao se va a enojar ;___________;  
  
Arwen: Mira joven hermione, Mordor es el lugar donde vive Sauron, el señor oscuro  
  
Ron: ¿El señor oscuro? O sea ¿"quien no puede ser nombrado"?  
  
Lleneri: U.U maldita Rowling pa' que copiaba eso del señor oscuro....  
  
Zero: ¿por qué no mandabas al faraón para allá?  
  
Lleneri: Porque no sabia que tu habias lanzado el puzzle al mar de Mordor  
  
Zero: U.U yo sigo diciendo que era un lago  
  
Lleneri: T.T damn it, Zero tenemos que ir en su búsqueda y rescate, no quero que le pase nada malo a Bakura y a mi Legolin y mi profe favorito  
  
Zero: ¿pero de regreso puedo hacer sufrir al faraón?  
  
Lleneri: si  
  
Zero: ^^ yuju ¿y en que nos vamos a ir a Mordor?  
  
Lleneri: En mi Blue Eyes ^^ (lleneri saca su carta de su deck y aparece un majestuoso dragon blanco) ñaca ñaca, vamonos Zero (lleneri se sube al Dragon y le ayuda a Zero a subir)  
  
Zero: ^^ que divertido, haré sufrir al faraón, die pharaon!  
  
Tea e Ishizu: -_-U  
  
Boromir: ¿para que tenia que ir?  
  
Arwen: ¬¬ no me digas que ya te gusta la autora de esto  
  
Boromir: no y pobre quien le guste -_-u (marick estornuda ante este comentario) digo¿ que para que se iba si tenia esos aparatos que le dejo Kaiba?  
  
Ron: Simple y facil, nuestra escritora es una idiota  
  
Lleneri (a lo lejos): Weasley!!! ¬¬ oi eso, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Ron: -_-U no puedes hacer eso  
  
Snape: oh claro que puede ¿qué parte de que es nuestra escritora no entiendes? 30 puntos por tarado  
  
Ron: ¬¬*  
  
Zero: ^^ que bien, haré sufrir al Faraón  
  
Lleneri: Eso ya me lo dijistes -_- miles de veces  
  
Zero: ¡Oh lo siento! Pero es que estoy emocionado por eso (Zero abre los ojos, es que los tenia todo el rato cerrados de la emocion) ¿qué ese no es Bakura?  
  
Lleneri: ¿Dondé?  
  
Allá cerca de la puerta de Mordor, Legolas estaba tirando flechas a todos los orcos que los atacaban, Remus tiraba hechizos a diestra y siniestra y Bakura estaba lanzando orcos al reino de las sombras....  
  
Lleneri: wuaaaa, ¡están siendo atacados! ¡¡Blue eyes, al ataque!!! (el dragon cae en picada y tumba a muchos orcos) Calcínalos (El blue eyes lanza su ataca y deja a todos los orcos como brochetas) ¬¬ ay que feo huele  
  
Zero: lo malo de quemar orcos  
  
Legolas: Dama Lleneri ¿por qué esta usted aqui?  
  
Lleneri: porque mi amigo Zero sabe donde esta el puzzle -_- esta en el mar de Mordor  
  
Legolas: ¿y como lo sacamos?  
  
Remus: puedo hacer el hechizo de la burbuja y entrar al agua  
  
Lleneri: pero no sabemos la profundidad y la presion podria matarnos -_-  
  
Zero: pero Lleneri, somos escritores de Fics podemos hacer cualquier cosa  
  
Bakura: no por nada te pedimos ayuda  
  
Lleneri: ah por cierto, Misao dejo review dice que no te pase nada malo que luego no rindes lo que debes en la cama  
  
Todos: º///º  
  
Lleneri: eso me dijo (piensa) y aparte no quiero que se enoje conmigo  
  
Legolas: bien ¿y que hacemos ahora?  
  
Zero: ir por el puzzle, pero rapido quiero hacer sufrir al faraón  
  
Lleneri: -_- vamos al mar de Mordor.....Cyber Falcon (lleneri saca otra carta de su deck) ustedes suban a eso y vamos por el puzzle  
  
Ya en el mar de Mordor, Remus se ofrece para ir por el puzzle ya que es el único que sabe hacer el hechizo de la burbuja-casco  
  
Zero: ^^ jeje creo que es mal momento para decir esto pero...  
  
Lleneri: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Zero: lance el puzzle al mar....en pedacitos (rie estilo Yoh)  
  
Todos miran a Zero y se caen de espaldas  
  
Bakura: usa monstruos marinos que nos ayuden  
  
Lleneri: buena idea....Nemuriko, pescador legendario, ehhh Great white y 7 colored fish, busquen el puzzle milenario (los 4 monstruos se sumergieron al igual que Remus a buscar el puzzle)  
  
Legolas: -_- bueno ya tan siquiera lo encontramos antes que Sauron  
  
Bakura: lalala  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬ ni pienses que te lo vas a robar  
  
Zero: ^^ molestar faraón  
  
Bakura: ¿te gusta molestar al faraón?  
  
Zero: si, mucho  
  
Bakura: Que bien, a mi también n_n  
  
Lleneri: Dios los hace y ellos se juntan -_-  
  
Remus(saliendo del agua con varias piezas de oro en sus manos): oigan ¿ya serán todas las piezas?  
  
Lleneri: ay demonios, hubiera traido a Yugi  
  
Zero: no hay problema (Zero abre un portal de la nada y mete la mano, sacando a Yugi de los pelos)  
  
Yugi: ay, ay eso duele T.T  
  
Lleneri: no mas lo hubieras aparecido, no le hubieras arrancado los pelos (señala la mano de Zero con pelos rubios, morados y rojos de yugi, Zero esconde su mano) o_0  
  
Zero: jeje bueno Yugi ¿podrías juntar el rompecabezas?  
  
Yugi: ¿Lo encontraron? Ay que bueno ^-^ claro que lo voy a volver a juntar  
  
Remus: bien comienza con estas piezas  
  
Lleneri: uf, que día preferia estar en Gondor tomando chocoleche  
  
Zero: ¿chocolate?  
  
Nazgul: ¿chocolate?  
  
Todos: ¿eh? (voltean a ver al Nazgul ) ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Lleneri aprovecha y se abraza a Legolas)  
  
Lleneri: ñaca ñaca n_n (voltea a ver los Nazgul)¡¡AHHHHHH NAZGUL!!!  
  
Zero: ¿qué quieren?  
  
Nazgul: a es que vimos algo dorado y pensamos que era el anillo único  
  
Yugi: No, lo siento es mi puzzle milenaroi n_n  
  
Lleneri: así es, así que fuera, uchala, adiooosss, bye, hane ¡largo!  
  
Nazgul: ah, con gusto (el nazgul se da la vuelta para irse) ah no esperen el señor Sauron pidio que les quitaramos el puzzle milenario (le quita todas las piezas a Yugi) n_n nahh mucho mejor adios (el nazgul se sube a su dragón feo y se va volando)  
  
Lleneri: 0__________________0  
  
Yugi: ¡Mi puzzle! ;____________;  
  
Bakura: ¬¬ ¿quiénes eran esos?  
  
Legolas: antes fueron hombres pero ahora son sombras a las ordenes de Sauron....  
  
Zero: que malo ¿eso significa que no podré hacer sufrir al faraón?  
  
Remus(que estaba en el agua mientras todo sucedia): Miren esta es la ultima pieza n_n (les muestra la pieza que tiene el ojo del milenio) ¿eh?¿por qué esas caras largas?  
  
Lleneri: -_-u yo no voy por las piezas  
  
Legolas: ¿Porque? Se supone que nos estas ayudando  
  
Lleneri: le tengo miedo a los Nazgul  
  
Bakura: ¿cómo que les tienes miedo?  
  
Lleneri: ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible con Nazgul y me traumé  
  
Legolas: U.U ay bueno ¿entonces quien ira por las demas piezas?  
  
Zero: ¡Que vaya el Faraón ^^! Así si le pasa algo estaré muy feliz  
  
Lleneri: buena idea, así yo ire por chocoleche a Gondor -_-  
  
Zero: jeje y por cierto ¿dónde esta el faraón?  
  
Lleneri: ah demonios, esta en otra misión -_- esta bien, yo iré por las piezas  
  
Yugi: ;____________; muchas gracias Lleneri  
  
Zero: ^^ entonces yo te acompaño  
  
Legolas: y yo  
  
Bakura: a mi no me vean, quiero conservarme sano hasta que vea a Misao  
  
Remus: 0.o ejem yo iré con ustedes  
  
Lleneri: ok, Bakura toma el Cyber Falcon y a Yugi y llevalo a Gondor, nosotros iremos por lo demas del rompecabezas  
  
Zero: espero que en donde este el Farón este sufriendo y también Kaiba ^^  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬* a Kaiba no  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yami: ay maldita humedad -_- esta arruinando mi cabello  
  
Harry: esto es la camara secreta...se supone que por aquí deben estar los mortifagos  
  
Gandalf: vamos, no se atrasen  
  
Yami: no sé porque me eligio Lleneri para esto, yo soy bueno solo en los juegos no caminando  
  
Harry: ya tranquilizate, para algo nos debio haber elegido  
  
Gandalf: ¿qué es ese sonido?  
  
Los tres se detuvieron a escuchar el sonido  
  
Yami: parece un silbido  
  
Harry: T.T no es un silbido es una serpiente hablando  
  
Yami ¿hablas con las serpientes?  
  
Harry: si, hablo parsel el lenguaje de las serpientes  
  
Yami: ah ¿y que dice?  
  
Harry: que nos piensa comer por intrusos y que tu te ves rico  
  
Yami: ah eso....¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ?????!!!  
  
Una serpiente gigante aparece detrás de Yami, con los colmillos de fuera y amenazante  
  
Yami: T.T lleneri cuando te atrape verás  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lleneri: achuuuuu  
  
Zero: jeje espero que esa mascota que compre haya servido  
  
Legolas: ¿Mascota?  
  
Zero: sip, una serpiente gigante que come faraones  
  
Lleneri: 0.o ¿solo come eso?  
  
Zero: ah bueno y tmb hombres pero solo si se lo ordeno  
  
Lleneri: *_______* odio las serpientes  
  
Zero: jeje no te preocupes solo comerá faraones ^^  
  
Kaiba (por el transmisor claro): eh hola, ¿hay alguien allí?  
  
Lleneri: hello Kaiba ^-^ ¿cómo les va?  
  
Kaiba: bueno, ya le preguntamos a ese hobbit llamado Bilbo si vio el anilllo y nos dijo que no, pero los hobbits siguen comiendo -_- y Percy me esta cayendo muy mal  
  
Lleneri: wua, hasta a Kaiba le cae mal Percy, bueno regresen a Gondor, luego los alcanzaré allí  
  
Kaiba: -_- ¿y que hacemos con el anillo?  
  
Lleneri: confiemos en aragorn y los demás, y en los reviews...  
  
Kaiba: 0.o ¿eh?  
  
Zero: -_- quiero ver sufrir al faraón  
  
Lleneri: bueno, vayamos por la piezas primero y rezar que alguien nos deje un review diciéndonos la ubicación del anillo y la piedra...  
  
Kaiba: esta bien (se escuchan voces detrás de Kaiba)  
  
Hobbits: venga Kaiba vamos a cantar n_n  
  
Kaiba: -_-U ayuda por favor 


	3. Perdidos, comidos y ojo malo

Capitulo 3 Comidos, perdidos, petrificados y ojo malo ¬¬

Yugi: T.T mi puzzle

Arwen (abrazandolo): ya, ya, pobrecito niño pero no te preocupes, los demás lo recuperarán

Boromir: -_- aprovecha que estas en brazos de una elfa

Tea: ¬¬* ejem

Ron: Oigan llegaron 2  reviews mas

Boromir: uno es de Zero....¿cómo puede estar en el fic y mandar review?

Snape: ¿será que son escritores de fanfics?

Boromir: retiro lo dicho

Ron: ¿Y que vamos a hacer para mandárselos a Lleneri?

Arwen: Alguien suba a Cyber Falcon y vayan a Mordor

Eowyn: ¡yo voy!

Faramir: No Eowyn, no vayas T.T te tengo algo preparado aca en Gondor

Todos: ¿eh?

Faramir: ¬¬ ¿que les importa? Son cosas de pareja

Boromir: ¿ya tengo cuñada?

Eowyn ^////^ Si, soy yo

Marick: Yo iré

Arwen: ^-^ buena suerte Marick y cuidate de los Nazgul

Marick: Esta bien, ¿hermana vienes conmigo?

Ishizu: -_- esta bien solo porque se que te puedes perder

Arwen: Tomen los reviews y buena suerte (sigue abrazando de Yugi porque este sigue llorando)

Marick: ^-^ que bien iremos con Jennyfer

Ishizu: eh si....y con Zero......y con los demás

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Harry: Pero estoy seguro T.T

Gandalf: los dos lo vimos pero no sabemos que pasó con su cuerpo...

Gandalf y Harry observaban como la serpiente estaba echada en el piso contenta por haberse comido a cierto chico de pelos parados pero el bulto de su cuerpo no se encontraba por ninguna parte de su cuerpo

Harry: tenía entendido que cuando una serpiente se come algo queda un bulto en su cuerpo

Gandalf: A lo mejor el joven faraón se fue al reino de las sombras, él me dijo que podía ir a allí

Harry: Esperemos o sino ya fue digerido por la serpiente

Gandalf: Bueno sigamos buscando la piedra 

Harry: esta bien U.U

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Hobbits: ¡la mejor cerveza es de nuestra tierra!

Kaiba(bajito): U.U la mejor cerveza es de nuestra tierra 

Percy: como iba diciendo soy una gran representante del ministerio de magia y nunca había sabido de una raza de los hobbits, algo extraordinario para el consejo de criaturas magicas y blablablablabla..........

Bilbo: -_- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Frodo: n_n ¡canta mas fuerte Kaiba!

Kaiba: ¬¬ condenados hobbits ya me están hartando

Lobelia Sacoville-Baggins: n_n ven cariño vamos a disfrutar

Kaiba: ¡¡AUXILIO!!

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Lleneri: ¡la mejor cerveza es de nuestra tierra! n_n

Legolas: Parece un hobbit

Lleneri: de hecho toy muy enana y mis hermanos me dicen hobbit -_-

Zero: -_- que feos

Remus: ¿oigan que es esa torre?

Lleneri: eso es Barad-dur la torre donde vive Sauron

Zero: ¿allí estarán los Nazgul?

Lleneri: allí o en Minas Morgul -_- pero si le iban a dar las piezas a Sauron supongo que han de estar en Barad-dur

Legolas: ___ este lugar me da escalofrios

Remus: es un poco feo -_- lo apoyó

Lleneri: menos platica y mas accion, tenemos que encontrar las piezas

Zero: ¿qué ese no es Cyber Falcon? (señala un gran halcón mecanico en el cielo que aterriza cerca de ellos)

Marick: Jennyfer ^-^ (la abraza)

Lleneri: -_-U Hola Marick

Ishizu: venimos a dejarles los reviews

Lleneri: Gracias ^-^ espero que sean buenas noticias (lleneri toma los review y los lee) bueno, ya sabemos donde esta el anillo

Zero: ^-^ cumplamos lo que dicen los reviews

Lleneri: -_- perese primero llamemos a los demas (Lleneri saca su aparatejo raro que como le llego la flojera no quiere describir como es) ¿Kaiba? Tengo noticias, ya sabemos donde esta el anillo

Kaiba (en la mesa cantando junto con los hobbits): ¿en serio? Ay que felicidad me has salvado de seguir cantando -_-U

Lleneri (pensando): ¿Kaiba cantando? 0.o ay que chulo n_n 

Kaiba: ¿y que hacemos?

Lleneri: Vayan a Gondor y luego les llamo a ver que paso....esperen ¬¬ ¿qué no los había mandado a Gondor desde el capitulo anterior?

Kaiba: Lo sé pero me pusieron a cantar y Percy nefastea (grita) ¡Hobbits y Percy ya vamonos, ya encontraron el anillo!

Percy: -_- oh que lastima y aun no platico de mi trabajo en el ministerio

Bilbo: Gracias a dios ________ ya no lo soportaba

Frodo: -_- bueno esta bien.....

Zero: Ah y dice Misao que su hermanita le manda saludos a Percy

Todos: -_-U que mal gusto

Percy: ¬¬* gracias ^-^ (le manda un beso a la hermanita de Misao)

Lleneri: -_- recuérdenme empalar a Percy después..... ¿Aragorn?  lindo Rey ¿aun sigue enojado?

Aragorn: En parte ¿qué quieres?

Lleneri: Decirles que llego un review diciéndonos donde esta el anillo pero de todos modos ¿cómo les va?

Aragorn: -_- nada bien, Sirius vio una rata y la siguió y Tristan se perdió por andar buscando comida

Lleneri: Ay carajo -_- que mal les va, oyes buscalos y regresate a Gondor luego hacemos el plan para ir al reino de las sombras

Aragorn: ¿Allí esta el anillo?

Zero: si, pero la tiene el destripador de las cartas

Lleneri: carta maligna, en fin eso es todo, cambio y fuera (guarda su aparatejo)

Marick: Bien ¿y adonde nos dirigimos?

Zero: A Barad-dur

Ishizu: eso me da miedo

Zero (abrazando a Ishizu): no temas linda, conmigo no te pasará nada (Ishizu se sonroja)

Marick(imitando a Zero): si yo estoy contigo, nada te pasará Jennyfer ^-^ (Lleneri se sonroja pero de pena ajena)

Lleneri: -_-U aja

Legolas: Bueno adelante

Zero: hey, Misao le mando saludos a Legolas y a Lleneri....¡y a mi tambien! ^-^

Ishizu: ¬¬*

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    

En algún lugar de la tierra media, una carta cae de un escritorio saliendo de ella un brujita vestida de rojo

Chica: ¡Zero! Ò___________________Ó

La chica sale de esa habitación hecha una furia y cuando sale a un pequeño parquecito se topa con unos chicos...

Tyson: Mira Kail  una bruja

Kail: Las brujas no existen

Chica: Ò_______________Ó

La chica mueve su mano y petrifica a Tyson y a Kail

Chica: eso les paso por molestarme, Zero ¿dónde estas? ¬¬

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    

Marick: No te preocupes, nada te pasará (abrazando a Lleneri)

Lleneri: Lo que digas (voltea a ver a Zero que abraza a Ishizu) Espero que hayas guardado bien a Mystical Sand

Zero: jeje creo que si...(piensa) espero

Legolas: hemos llegado a Barad-dur

Lleneri: Marick bonito ¿qué tal si ves si están los Nazgul alli? ^-^

Marick: claro (Marick sube a Barad-dur)

Legolas. ¿por qué dejas que suba solo? 0.o

Lleneri: le tengo miedo a los Nazgul

Remus: eso fue solo una pesadilla -_-U

Zero: Que no pasa de ser una pesadilla

Lleneri: ay esta bien, enfrentaré a los Nazgul....(toma a Legolas, Remus y Zero de la mano [Ishizu tambien] y se los lleva arrastrando) pero no iré sola

Sauron: ;_ (nomas de un ojo que es un ojo) ¿cómo piensan que voy a usar el poder de este articulo si esta en pedazos?

Rey Brujo: Les dije que esperarán a que lo reconstruyeran

Nazgul 5: Perdón es que esa tipa nos estaba corriendo

Marick: ¡Esa tipa tiene nombre! ¡Se llama Jennyfer Satori Lleneri! (grito enojado y cargando el cetro del milenio)

Sauron: ¿y este que hace aqui? Nazgul contra él

Marick: ahora verán con mi cetro del milenio (Marick movio el cetro hacia ellos pero no paso nada) ¿qué pasa? ;__________;

Lleneri: Marick bonito, esos no son vivos, ni muertos ¡son Nazgul con una jodida! ¡no se pueden controlar con el cetro del milenio! 

Marick: ¿y con que los atacamos?

Lleneri: Con lo único que tengo (lleneri saca un lanzallamas y empieza a quemar Nazgul) ¡Orale! A punto de rostizado saben mejor

Zero: Yo voy por las piezas del rompecabezas

Sauron: Ò____(que solo de un ojo que es un ojo ¬¬) ¿con que tratando de atacarme? (voltea a ver a Ishizu) ^- jeje así estoy mejor

Remus: -_-U ¿por qué el ojo ve tanto a Ishizu?

Lleneri: ¿eh? Es un ojo...el ojo que todo lo ve....el ojo que traspasa roca...el ojo que .....ve a través de todo....el ojo.....¡¡¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!!! ¡¡AHHHHHH OJO PERVERTIDO!! (Lleneri se hace bolita tratando de cubrirse)

Marick Ò_____________Ó ¡Ojo malo!¡nadie ve a Lleneri, mas que yo!

Lleneri: -_- Marick, calladito te ves mas bonito

Marick(saca la daga del cetro del milenio y se la entierra a Sauron): ¡Toma esto!

Sauron *___ ¡Ayyy mi ojo! ¡digo ay me duele todo!

Ishizu: -_-U si solo es un ojo

Zero: tengo las piezas

Lleneri: Vamonos, ese ojo perdió mi respeto -_-U

Legolas: Corran que los Nazgul se recuperan

Remus: *____* esto es un caos, (toma su varita) Petrifucus totalus (los Nazgul se pretifican) Ya vamonos

Lleneri: piernas ¿pa' que las quiero?

Piernas de Lleneri: Para jugar DDR y PIU ^.^

Lleneri: -_- olviden lo que pregunte ¡Y corran!

Zero: bueno ya tenemos el rompecabezas y sabemos donde esta el anillo 

Legolas: aún falta la piedra

Lleneri: Rueguen que nos dejen review diciendo donde esta

Ishizu: ____ Lleneri ¿podrias convertir a Sauron en otra cosa que no sea un ojo? Me da escalofrios saber que nos esta espiando

Lleneri: lo convertiré en la cosa grandota que salia al principio de la película ______ a mi tampoco me agrada que sea un ojo que todo lo ve

Zero: después me vengaré porque te vio mi linda Ishizu Ò______Ó

Ishizu: Gracias Zero ^-^ (Ishizu le da un beso en la mejilla y Zero se pone rojo)

Marick: Gracias por salvarme

Lleneri: -_- de nada (piensa) que no se te ocurra besarme ya tengo suficientes traumas por un día

Legolas: ¿No seria mejor irnos en el dragon y el aguila de metal? n_n (todos se detienen ya que iban corriendo)

Lleneri: Buena idea ^^U

Remus: el joven Yugi se pondrá contento porque ya tenemos el puzzle

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Yugi: ^____^

Arwen: ^^ a ver, abra boquita (Arwen le esta dando de comer a Yugi como bebé [recordemos que Arwen es una elfa y ha vivido mucho así que toma a Yugi como un bebé])

Yugi: ahhhhhh ^-^ que rico

Arwen: que buen niño ^____^

Boromir: -_-U por elendil, esto es un caos

Fred y George : ¡Hey Joey se volvio a levantar! 4 chocoleches a que se tarda 3 minutos la proxima vez

Mai: Joey ya basta, ese enano ya te hizo pedazos muchas veces y el Masking tape ya se esta acabando -_-U

Gimli: ^_________________^ que divertido es esto


	4. Vamonos de parranda¡Pero si tienes tarea...

Capitulo 4 Vamonos de parranda..¡Pero si tienes tarea!

Lleneri: T-T

Zero: ¿qué sucede?

Lleneri: que esta semana es la semana de examenes, buaaaa y tengo mucha tarea

Boromir: pero aquí estas haciendo el fic ¬¬ 

Lleneri: Callate Boromir que eres uno de mis personajes favoritos, ahora gente mientras yo trabajo en mis tareas, ustedes tendrán que buscar la piedra y el anillo.

Arwen: Duerma mi niño, duermase ya, que viene Morgoth y se lo comerá (arrullando a Yugi que esta abrazando el rompecabezas como osito de peluche)

Lleneri: ¬¬ ¿y estos?

Boromir: no sé, están así desde el capitulo anterior

Lleneri: Anyway, ¿quién se ofrece para ir al reino de las sombras y traer el anillo?

......

.......

......

Lleneri: No se amontonen. ¬¬

Zero:  Oigan ¿Y el Faraón? (Zero esta cargando una caja que dice "Instrumentos para Molestar a Yami").

Aragorn: no lo sé, creo que no han regresado de su búsqueda

Zero: T-T yo quería molestar al faraón... no esperen, mi serpiente se hizo cargo de él... buaaa yo quería molestarlo

Lleneri: -_-U bueno, bueno pos ya no podrás porque de seguro la serpiente ya lo digirió 

Bakura:(Saliendo de quien sabe donde solo con boxérs): ¡¿QUE?! ¿cómo que el faraón se fue? ¡Yo deberia de hablarlo matado, no tu serpiente! (señala a Zero)

Zero: T-T yo tmb lo siento, yo tmb queria molestar

Hermione: ¡¿Qué forma de venir a este lugar es esa?! (roja y señalando los boxers de Bakura que tienen dibujos de Dark Necrophia en Super Deforme)

Bakura: ¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?!

Misao (su voz): ¡Bakura regresa aquí!

Bakura: ¬¬ te salvastes de ir al reino de las sombras, pequeña mortal, tengo un compromiso que hacer... hasta luego (se va corriendo en dirección de donde salió la voz de Misao, que nadie sabe en primera de donde salio)

Boromir: Bueno tan siquiera alguien si se esta divirtiendo a pesar de todo esto (sonrisa medio hentaleisca)

Lleneri: º//////º No me hagan pensar cosas que se supone no debería de pensar.

Todos: ¬¬U Lleneri no hentai (menos Boromir que todavía tiene esa sonrisita)

Lleneri: soooooo, gente n.n suerte en su búsqueda, yo me voy a hacer mi tarea (sale corriendo),  Zero te encargo.

Zero: 0.o ¿yo seré el encargado de todo esto?

Lleneri: (desde lejos) Siiiiiiii ^^ wuaaaa (se tropieza con un pincel de su trabajo y cae en los botes de pintura) xDDDDDDDD

Zero: ¿Estais bien?

Lleneri: @_________@ Supongo, damn it tendré que comprar mas pintura xDDDDD (cae inconsciente pero nadie la vio)

Zero: Bueno en fin termina tu tarea, por mientras nosotros vayamos por el anillo al reino de las sombras (voltea a ver a los demás y no hay nadie salvo Tea e Ishizu) ¬¬U cobardes...bueno pero me quedo con Tea e Ishizu ^^

Tristan: (llega de la cocina) Miren ya hice de comer, ¿alguien quiere? (no ve a nadie) ¿A dónde se fueron todos? (ve a Zero, Tea e Ishizu) ¿oigan, por qué no hay nadie?.

Tea: No lo sé pero acompáñanos a buscar el anillo.

Zero: (pensando) -________-U demonios y yo que pensé que me divertiría con ellas.

Tristan: bueno, seguro n____n pero primero comamos algo decente de comer, ese montaraz nomás me daba carne seca y agua.

Zero: Esta bien, comamos ya que no sabemos que nos podemos topar en el reino de las sombras.

Yami: T-T toy solito.... (esta en un lugar oscuro, sentado y abrazando sus piernas) pero era mejor que ser digerido por la serpiente esa. PERO CUANDO ATRAPÉ A QUIEN ME LA MAND". Bueno, no ganó nada estando aquí sentadote, será mejor dar una vuelta y ver si encuentro conocidos aquí en el reino de las sombras. -.-

Gandalf: Debido a que los autores se fueron, aún tengo una duda...

Dumbledore: ¿Cuál sería, noble compañero?

Gandalf: ¿Dondé esta la piedra y quién irá por ella? (silencio)

Boromir: Lleneri tiene los reviews por aquí, deja reviso (topa unos papeles de la mochila de Lleneri) mmm bueno ¿alguien sabe donde queda el santuario de Atenea?

Elenco de LOTR: ¿Quién es Atenea?

Elenco de Yugioh y HP: ¿en Atenas?

Elenco de LOTR: ¿Qué es Atenas?

Elenco de HP: Una ciudad en Grecia.

Elenco de LOTR: oohhh ¿y qué es Grecia?

Todos los demás: xDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione: ejem bueno yo opino que los que conformamos el mundo mágico de Hogwarts, vayamos por la piedra por ser nuestra responsabilidad.

Sirius: ¿Eso me incluye a mí? (esta echado en un enorme sillón del trono de Gondor, en otro esta Aragorn junto con Arwen que esta todavía arrullando a Yugi)

Harry: Supongo que si, Siruis

Siruis: XD no quero (se da la vuelta y se queda allí)

Remus: ¬¬U

Ron: ¿No creen que debería ir el profesor Dumbledore? Al fin y al cabo él fue quien la perdió.

Dumbledore: ¬///////¬

Snape: opino lo mismo, yo me voy a visitar la biblioteca de Gondor. Suerte (sale y su capa hace furu,furu)

Harry: yo lo ayudó profesor

Hermione: yo también (voltea a ver a Ron y le da un codazo).

Ron: ¬¬* yo también.

Dumbledore: Gracias chicos n______________n

Gandalf: Solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, yo también lo acompaño.

Joey: Yo también voy, ya me curé de las heridas del enano que insulto a mi Mai.

Mai: ¿¿Tú Mai?? º///////º

Boromir: Ok, yo tambien, ademas si regresa Lleneri no quiero estar aquí.

Marick: Yo espero aquí a Jennyfer-san. T-T buaaa yo quería ayudarle a hacer su tarea.

Arwen: les deseo mucha suerte ^^ duerma mi niño duermase ya (Yugi sigue dormido)

Aragorn: Arwen le haces más caso a es niño de pelos de puerco espín que a mí. T.T

Arwen: no es cierto, n_____n venga y duermase en mi regazo.

Aragorn: wiiiiii n___________n

 * Reino de las sombras *

Zero: (pensando) ¿Por qué trajimos a Tristan?

Tea: mmm yo no encuentro rastros del destripador de las cartas.

Ishizu: Es que el vive en el cementerio de las cartas, y apenas hemos entrado al reino de las sombras. El cementerio queda más lejos.

Tristan: ¿el destripador es ese que, que parece la flaca?

Zero: si

Tristan: T-T mamá, ¿el mismísimo que me ataco cuando fui a dar al cementerio de las cartas?

Zero: si ¬¬*

Tristan: ¿èl que se parece al de la película "Scream"?

Zero: que si `"__________

Tristan: ¿el que....? (Tea lo golpea)

Tea: ¬¬* Ya callate Tristan.

Tristan: esta bien *______________* (sobandose el golpe)

Zero: Muchas gracias por callarlo linda Tea n_____n

Ishizu (fingiendo que no esta celosa): Miren el cementerio de cartas (señalando un campo santo)

Tristan: Ay nanita T.T ¿Cómo se supone le vamos a quitar el anillo a esa cosa?

Zero: mmm no lo sé pero lo pensaré (voltea a un lado) ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso de viene? (Todos voltean a ver algo que se acerca)

Tea: =3 ¡¡Es Yami!!

Soo aquí explicación, va Yami gritando "Tea, Amiga" corriendo por el campo santo, Tea abre los brazos para recibirlo y de fondo hay musiquita romántica y parece que el lugar se llena de florecitas y letreros cursis. Ahora imaginen a Tea y Yami con esos ojitos llenos de lucecitas y de felicidad. Pero a la mitad del camino aparece Zero y le mete zancadilla a Yami que por el impulso que traía se cae y deja toda la carota embarrada en el suelo. Zero se pone a silbar y luego al verlo en suelo pone cara de sorprendido...

Zero: ¡Oh!  ¿Pero que le pasó? Permitale ayudarle (agarra a Yami pero cuando ya lo tenía en alto, finge que se va a caer y suelta a Yami) oh lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención (sonrisa maquiavelica)

Tea: ¿estas bien Yami? ;_____;

Zero: n____n no te precupes esta bien solo un poco mareado por estar en el reino de las sombras.

Yami: @__________________@

Tristan: viejo, deberias de ver por donde caminas (N/A: Nadie se dio cuenta de la zancadilla de Zero)

Ishizu: Un faraón no debería de dar un espectáculo como ese.

Yami: (medio recuperado) pero si ese chico me metió zancadilla.

Tea: Yami, Zero no hizo nada, él estaba aqu

Yami: pero.... pero....él me metio zancadilla

Ishizu: no culpes al pobre de Zero (Zero pone carita de perro a medio morir)

Zero: (con los mismos ojitos) T____T pero si yo no hice nada malo, todavía lo ayudo y él me regaña buaaa Tea, Yami es malo.

Tea: Ya hicistes llorar a Zero, Yami como eres malo. ____

Yami: pero... pero..

Tristan: ya viejo, no culpe al pobre de Zero, ahora levantese y vamos por el anillo.

Yami: ¬¬ (viendo a Zero) esta bien

Zero: ^^ jojojojojo

Ya en el cementerio de cartas.

Tristan: Bien, la misma pregunta de hace rato, ¿Cómo le vamos a quitar el anillo al destripador de las cartas?

Tea: Podemos pedírselo amablemente. ^^

Todos: ¬¬U

Yami: no creo que funcione Tea.

Ishizu: ¬¬U para nada.

Zero: ¿entonces que podríamos hacer?.

Tristan: Ya sé que vaya Yami, el es el rey de los juego y fue un faraón en su vida pasada, puede imponer poder.

Ishizu: Buena idea.

Zero: (con una sonrisita en su cara) n___n me parece buena idea.

Tea: A mi también.

Yami: º_____ºU ¿eh? ¿Yo?

Todos: Si tú.

Ishizu: ¿Acaso vemos a otro faraón por aquí? (Detrás de Yami pasa Tutankamon y Ramses II en paños menores y saludan a Ishizu) º-º

Yami: Pues no, pero bueno lo haré (No vio a Tutankamon y a Ramses, se dirige al centro del cementerio de cartas)

Zero: ^0^ esto será divertido (Se separa de los demás y lentamente sigue a Yami)

Yami: Destripador de las cartas, presentate ante mí. (silencio) __ Con una...¡Ven aquí o obligo a los vendedores de las mascaras de Scream a ya no venderlas! (aparece el destripador con su guadalla) n___n así esta mejor.

Reaper: (N/A: Le pondre igual que su nombre en ingles) ¿Qué quieres mortal?.

Yami: No soy ningún mortal "______" Soy el gran Faraón...eh, el faraón..eehhh..___ Por Ra olvide mi nombre... (Reaper tiene una gotita en su cabeza) ¡Bueno en fin, soy un gran Faraón! ¡Te ordeno que me des el anillo que cuelga de tu collar de cartas! (le extiende la mano para que le de el mentado anillo unico).

Reaper: T.T No quero, lo gané en una apuesta con una criatura muy graciosa, muy flaca por cierto y pequeña.

Yami: -_-U No me importa como lo conseguistes, damelo.

Reaper: ò____ó No quiero.

Yami: Dame.

Reaper: Que no.

Yami: ò___ó Que me des.

Reaper: Que no quiero.

Yami: Ya estuvo, si no es por la buena es por la mala. (Yami se le avienta a Reaper pero el muy rapido mueve su guadalla y le corta ¡La cabeza! Muajajajajajaja.....nahh no es cierto, solo que quita todos sus mechones) ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAA!!! NOOOOOO MI HERMOSO CABELLO "______________" ¡¡NO TE SALVAS DE MI VENGANZA!!

Reaper se echa a correr (o a flotar, como sea el caso huye) por todo el cementerio siendo perseguido por Yami que va echando prácticamente espuma porque ya no tenía sus hermosos picos de cabello con mechas multicolores que pasa mucho tiempo pintándoselas y arreglándolas (N/A: sooo que yo digo que hasta le saca filo a los piquitos). Zero por su parte está muerto de la risa por ver a Yami sin sus piquitos multicolores. Pero se para un poco para seguir a Yami y Reaper y ver como molestar a Yami, antes de salir corriendo detrás de ellos, ve en el suelo los piquitos de cabello y los recoge.

Zero: n_____n Se los venderé a las fans de Yami, a ver cuanto dinero obtengo....arghhh ¿Cómo puede haber personas que les guste Yami? Ahhh ya están muy lejos...¡Tengo que darme prisa!

Tristan: Como que ya se tardaron mucho.

Tea: Si.

Ishizu: -.- Espero que se den prisa.

De repente pasan corriendo Yami y Reaper enfrente de ellos, Yami, pisa la tunica de Reaper y este cae de cabezota  (N/A: ¡Ah que manía por caerse en este capitulo!), Yami le quita el collar y toma el anillo.

Yami: ò______ó Ja eso te enseñará quien es el que manda. (escucha unas risitas atrás de él) ¿Eh? (voltea y ve a todos riendos incluido Zero que llego a tiempo para comenzar a reirse) ¿Qué? T.T nooooo mi cabello.

Zero: n_______n jajjajajajajajjaja (pensando) y eso es solo el comienzo, espera por mas faraón.

* Atenas Grecia, Santuario *

Boromir: wuaa ¿quién demonios quería la piedra en un lugar como este?

Dumbledore: No lo sé pero hay que estar precavidos.

Ron: Esto es muy aburrido.

Hermione: (con ojitos brillosos) ¡Qué maravilla! Estamos en un lugar sagrado de la cultura Griega, ¡Es tan fascinante!.

Joey: ¿Qué acaso esta niña no se calla nunca? (le mueve el cabello a Hermione) Diganme donde se le pone "Off."

Ron: 0.o ¿Off?

Harry: No tiene. n____nU

Joey: ¡Qué lastima!. U.U

Hermione: ¬¬*

?: ¡hey ustedes! ¿Qué no saben que esta prohibida la entrada a las personas comunes a este lugar sagrado?.

Boromir: Yo no vi ningún letrero o advertencia.

Joey: Además eso no venía en la guía de turista.

Todos: ¬¬U

Joey: ¿Qué?.

Dumbledore: Disculpe la intromisión pero estamos buscando algo que nos pertenece y nos fue sustraido sin nuestro consentimiento.

Joey: Lo agandallaron. (Boromir le mete zape)

Boromir: Dejalo que hable.

Joey: T.T ya pues.

?: ¿qué sería?.

Gandalf: Una piedra, ante los ojos de los demás, común y corriente pero ante ojos expertos algo de gran poder.

?: ¿una piedra?(todos asienten) ¿una de color verde? (todos asienten) ¿cómo del tamaño de una mano?

Dumbledore: Si la misma. (todos vuelven a asentir)

?: No la he visto (todos se caen)

Joey: ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¬¬*

?: Bueno, esta bien, esta bien, si la he visto solo que no hemos podido sacarla del santuario por causas de fuerza mayor. (se sonroja)

Ron: ¿Cómo cuales? 

?: No les gustará saberlo ^-^U pero en fin, síganme. 

Gandalf: Muchas gracia pero antes nos gustaría saber tu nombre. 

?: Mi nombre es Aioria, caballero de Leo, por favor síganme.

Dumbledore: Bueno, adelante n__________________n

En el lugar de trabajo de Lleneri, ella esta tirada en el suelo y parece que va a despertar... pero solo se da vuelta y sigue dormida -.-

Lleneri: chocolate con tequila........

Ahora sabemos porque la autora siempre se tarda en hacer algo, se la pasa durmiendo.

Lleneri: ¡Gelatinas y helados! ^-^ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz dejen review. X3


	5. No hay título

Capitulo 5 .... no hay titulo, me dio hueva

Lleneri: -.- aummm que sueño.. ¿ondi tarán todos? .-. Bueno en fin.. como le deje el mando a Zero espero el se este haciendo cargo de todo esto... x3 yo me voy a jugar castlevania

Nathan(N/A: Personaje del castlevania: the circle of the moon): T-T¡¡¡¡¡¡ por dios, ayuda!!!!! Ya deja de hostigarme

Lleneri: ¬¬ ¡ah! ni aguanta nada, mugre Nathan, andele a darle a las calaveritas

Nathan: ToT ¡ayuda! Esta chica es mala videojugadora

Lleneri: u ¡y a darle que es mole de olla!

/-/-/-/-/-/- En el santuario -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione: ºuº ¡miren! Allí está el caballero de virgo dicen que es el caballero más cercano a Dios.. ¡y miren allí esta el caballero de acuario! Oí que es capaz de llegar al cero absoluto y miren... bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y más bla y creo que olvide el bla...

Boromir: ¬¬ ¡Por Eru! ¿cómo carajos la soportan? (a Harry y Ron)

Harry: (se encoje de hombros) No lo sé, tal vez porque es nuestra amiga

Ron: Puede ser...

Joey: A mí que a Ron le gusta Hemioneee ¬U¬

Ron: ¡Eso no es verdad! OO

Harry: Apoyo a ...... Joey n-n creo que a Ron le gusta Hermione

Ron: ¡Que no es verdad!

Joey, Harry: ¬U¬ ¡Que si es verdad!

Ron: ¡Que no!

Joey, Harry, Boromir: ¬U¬¡ Que si!

Ron: ¡Que no!

Joey, Harry, Boromir, Dumbledore: ¬U¬ ¡Que si!

Ron: ¡Que n...! (se oyen 5 golpes secos y se ve a todos sobandose la cabeza) ¡auch!

Gandalf: ¬¬ ya déjense de tontería, venimos a buscar la piedra filosofal no a discutir si al pelirrojo le gusta o no la chica habladora. Eso es más que claro, el chico se muere por ella, ahora dejen de fastidiar y caminen.

Joey: T.T Si señor.. auch pega feo

Harry: Quisiera saber como fue que nos pegó a todos tan rapido . ¡auch!

Boromir: Es Gandalf el blanco o gris como sea, es Gandalf ¬¬ él nunca revela sus secretos.. ay mi cabeza.

Dumbledore: 8-) cuando crezca quiero ser como él

Todos: ¬¬U

Dumbledore: U.U huy! Era una broma

Boromir: definitivamente no se junte con Lleneri

/-/-/-/- Con Lleneri -/-/-

Lleneri: ahhh mis oídos me duelen o

Nathan: No te distraigas, vas a hacer que me maaatennnnn (el monstruo en turno se va contra Nathan y aparece en la pantalla game over) xP

Lleneri: oo damn! No otra vez o

/-/-/-/-De vuelta al santuario -/-/-/-

Aoiria: n-n bien, hemos llegado al santuario de Atena (Joey, Harry y Ron están tirados en el suelo por el cansancio de subir tantas escaleras)

Joey: .-. viejo (toma aire) eso estuvo pesado

Harry: si.. (toma aire)

Ron: Estoy cansado (toma aire)

Boromir: Ya los jóvenes no aguantan nada V-V si estuvieran bajo mi tutela eso sería el calentamiento para el entrenamiento.

Joey, Harry, Ron: oOo ¿qué clase de monstruo eres tú?

Boromir: ¬¬ ¡Soy un guerrero de la ciudad blanca, Boromir hijo de Denethor, senescal de Gondor! ¡ahora perezosos levántese ahora mismo! (los tres se levantan de golpe) así esta mejor

Gandalf: A eso se le llama disciplina o.oU

Dumbledore: o.oU

Gandalf: y joven Aoiria ¿en dónde dijo que estaba la piedra?

Aoria: que ella se lo diga (señala a una mujer de cabello morado que se acerca a ellos) Ella es Saori, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena

Hermione: ºoº ooooh es magnifico, impresionante, maravilloso, increíble, fabuloso.... (Boromir le mete zape) o hey!

Boromir: ¬¬ deja de hablar para que ella tome la palabra

Hermione: º-º esta bien...

Saori: Buenas tardes caballeros.. y señorita (todos hacen reverencia) Tengo entendido que buscan una piedra muy especial..

Dumbledore: Así es

Saori: v.v yo se en donde se encuentra.. no hemos podido sacarla gracias a al caballero de pegasus.

Seiya: o.o es que pensé que era basura

Shiryo: ¬¬ ¡pero la basura se echa a un bote no allí!

Seiya: U.U es que me dio pereza ir hasta el bote de la basura, además Shun la iba a ver y me iba a regañar por ensuciar el lugar

Shun: ¬¬ ¡pero no era para que la echarás allí!

Seiya: Da igual

Saori: ¬¬ ¡no da igual, seiya!

Joey: ¿puedo preguntar dónde es allí? (todos los caballeros lo miran sonrojado y señalan a... el WC)

Dumbledore: o-oU ¿quiere decir que la echaron al retrete? (los caballeros asienten)

Shiryo: sucede que la piedra se atoró en la tubería....

Boromir: ¬¬ se que no me gustará la respuesta.. ¿pero porque no lo han podido sacar?

Shun: U.U Seiya comió algo que le cayo mal...

Hyoga: Digamos que no puedo ir al otro baño....

Seiya: ºoº ¡era un urgencia!

..........

..........

..........

Hermione: ¡Que asco!

Boromir: por eso dije que no me iba a gustar la respuesta

Dumbledore =S ejem.. asco

Gandalf: v.v eso es repugnante

Ron: No entendi º-º ¿Qué paso?

Joey: ¬¬ ¡viejo! Hasta yo entendi eso... ¡eso es asqueroso! o

Harry: v-v guacala

Ron: Ah ya entendi º--º ¿quién vota porque el profesor Dumbledore saque la piedra? (todos levantan la mano) n-n democráticamente se elige que vaya a sacar la piedra filosofal del retrete

Dumbledore: T-T pero.. pero..

Boromir: Si usted no puede sacar esa piedra.. nadie lo hará (silencio) xDDD ahh tenía ganas de imitar a la dama galadriel ¿cómo me salio?

Gandalf: ¬¬ pues.. bien, sólo espero que no nos este viendo en su espejo

(grito de Galadriel desde quien sabe donde) Galadriel: ¡YA LOS VI! .

Boromir: damn... bueno pero el gusto nadie me lo quita =D

Harry: u.u

Hermione: o.o señor Dumbledore... (lo mira a los ojos) nUn le deseo suerte (el profesor se cae)

Dumbledore: T-T muchas gracias señorita Granger

Joey: a eso se le conoce como un hombre valiente

Boromir: y totalmente loco

Harry: v.vU si

/-/-/-/-/-/- En el castillo de Gondor /-/-/-

Yami: Mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello

Tea: Vamos Yami.. el cabello crece n-nU

Yami: pero tardare mucho en volver a hacer mis rayitos, mis picos T-T

Tristan: ah viejo, ya necesitabas un cambio de look (se rie entre dientes) en serio

Ishizu: además era un peinado muy estrafalario para un faraón U-U

Zero: (rueda sus ojos) si, un faraón debería tener una mejor apariencia

En eso abren la puerta de la salita de Gondor y ven a Sirius acostado en el sillon durmiendo. Arwen y Aragorn igual bien acostados y bien juntitos en el otro sillon (Yugi tmb ta dormido solo que en una cuna elfica xDDD) y a alguien frente a una computadora moviendo freneticamente un par de teclas y las flechas de dirección

Lleneri: o ¡¡¡salta nathan, salta!!!

Nathan: te digo que no, te digo que no

Lleneri: con una jodida, yo te controlo y has lo que te diga

Nathan: ya me harté que siempre me muera porque eres mala jugadora, ¡si salto chocaré contra la muerte! o

Lleneri: saaaaaaaaaaltaaaaaaaaa (Nathan salta y por un pelo de rana calva no topa con la muerte)

Nathan: o-o dios es grande

Lleneri: ¡muévete! Ya se hizo una araña y (la araña golpea a Nathan y aparece Game over) ah olvidalo

Ante asombro de todos Nathan sale de la pantalla y empieza a renegar con Lleneri

Nathan: o eres mala videojugadora!

Lleneri: ¬¬ ya lo sé, no es pa' que me lo restriegues en la cara

Zero: ¿uh? Hola (Lleneri y Nathan voltean a verlo)

Lleneri: n-n Hola Zero

Nathan: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? OoO

Ishizu: Somos amigos de Lleneri... soy Ishizu, Tea, Zero, Tristan y Yami

Lleneri: bien.. ¿y cómo les fue en su tarea? (Yami le enseña el anillo) ¡De lujo! Ahora sólo falta la piedra filosofal......eh.. Yami

Yami: ¿qué? ¬¬ (se cubre su cabeza con sus manos)

Lleneri: ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? =) jeje.. parece que.. jeje =D parece que te lo cortaron xD con una guadaña

Zero: Pues eso paso...

Lleneri: xD jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Yami: ¬¬

De repente aparece Bakura (vestido esta vez)

Bakura: ¡¿Tan pobre se quedó tu reino para que te corten el cabello con una guadaña?! XDDD yo que soy ladrón tengo mejores cuidados a mi cabello

Aparece una chica detrás de Bakura, ve a Yami y también se rie

Chica?: xD jajajaja (Zero la ve y se le dibuja una sonrisota de oreja a oreja)

Zero: Holaa Misao! =D

Misao: Hola xDDD jajajajjajajaja

Bakura: Vamonos mi koibito xD no te juntes con la chusma de Yami (toma a Misao de la mano)

Misao: xD jajaj esta bien pero jaja espera (toma aire) ¿a quién le gano el anillo el destripador de las cartas?

Tea: No lo sé dijo que era flaco...

LlenerI: más que obvio, era Gollum

Misao: ahhh bueno me quitaron una duda, con su permiso Bakura y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

Bakura: =P hay se ven babosos!

Lleneri: Si, nosotros tmb te queremos Bakura (Bakura y Misao se van, Zero quita su sonrisota)

Zero: =( adios

Lleneri: ¬¬ mujeriego, bien haciendo cuentas ya tenemos el rompecabezas (ve a Yugi dormido en la cuna elfica) ¡Ay mamá carlota! ¿y este? (todos se encojen de hombros) Bien no quiero saber por el momento, tenemos el anillo (le pone una cadena y se la coloca en el cuello) sólo faltaría la piedra y me libro de todos ustedes

Nathan: ºuº ¿seré libre?

Lleneri: Tu serás libre hasta que derrote a Drácula

Nathan: U-u maldición

Se abre la puerta y empiezan a llegar los demás

Lleneri: ¡De lujo! ¿Quién se encargo de ir por la piedra?

Ginny: Fueron mi hermano, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore y el señor que se le parece, el guerrero que reviviste y el guerito que partio el enano en muchos pedazos

Tea: U-U pobre de Joey eso le debio de haber dolido

Tristan: menos mal que había cinta adhesiva xD

Zero: ¿Entonces si llegan ellos con la piedra, ya se acabo esto?

Lleneri: pues si.. ellos dijieron claramente "ayudanos a encontrar los objetos perdidos" y pos.. eso hice

Elrond: ¬¬ aunque no has ayudado mucho

Lleneri: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y el rompecabezas? ¿Se vino volando solo o qué?

Zero: .-. Lleneri y yo participamos en esa tarea.. estoy de testigo

Legolas: y yo también estoy de testigo

una chica con lentes entra a la sala, va cargando una katana y un cuerpo en la otra mano

Tea: o-o ahhhhhhhh (se desmaya al ver el cuerpo inerte de un niño con lentes graciosos)

Lleneri: hey! Hola alquimist

Alquimist: Hola.. por cierto mate a Kenny de los de Beyblade

(desde lejos) Max: ¡Oh dios mio mataron a Kenny!

(desde South Park) Kyle: ¡Hijos de puta!

Lleneri: ¡no es su Kenny!

(desde South Park) Kyle: ¡ah perdon!

Alquismist: Como no me metias al fic, me meti de colada

Lleneri: o pero si yo no queria participar en esto, ellos me obligaron (señala a todos, Alquimist arqueo una ceja)

Alquimist: aja, si, hazte la sufrida, ¿a quien matamos ahora? (tira el cadáver de Kenny por la ventana y se oye a un carro derrapar, un choque [¿carros en Gondor?.. bueno aquí todo puede pasar] gritos de terror y ambulancias)

Zero: (de nuevo con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja mientras mira a Alquimist) =) aquí no matamos a nadie pero si quieres mata al faraón

Yami: Hey! o.O (Alquimist acerca su katana al cuello de Yami)

el collar del milenio de Ishizu empieza a brillar

Ishizu: ¡ahhhhhhhhh! (cae sobre sus rodillas)

Zero: ¿qué sucede Ishizu? (la ayuda a levantarse)

Ishizu: o.o en el cuarto continuo hay una presencia maligna

Lleneri: o que no sea Sauron, inche ojo hentai

Ishizu: no, es algo más maligno (se hace un silencio en la sala)

Lleneri: Bien, estense juntos, no se separen.. vamos a enfrentar esto juntos (todos se ponen detrás de Lleneri) ¬.¬ que chido apoyan... (toma aire)

Lleneri empujo la puerta y esta fue abriendose lentamente haciendo un chillido, estilo película de terror, que le puso a muchos la piel de gallina. La habitación estaba oscura pero se alcanzaba a ver su figura en el fondo, alta y flacucha. Con un rapido movimiento Legolas prendio las luces de la habitación y cuando sus ojos pudieron ver después del brusco cambio de sombra a luz, soltaron un grito de terror........allí estaba el ser más repulsivo y maligno de todos...

...era.......

...era...... algo tan horrible que se descubrira en el proximo capitulo... si es que sobrevivimos

Insertar aquí musica de miedo o en su defecto la versión antigua de La dimension desconocida

Insertar por aca una risa maligna (no puede faltar para un buen fin de suspenso barato)

Insertar aquí, imagen de los todos los personajes con cara de suspenso o de terror mientras unas manos negras y una cara con ojos rojos (que no es Voldemort) los rodea

Insertar aquí una canción chafa de Ending, aunque mejor pongan su canción favorita de anime aqu

Insertar aquí insulto para que se calle la autora

Insertar abajo los reviews

No insertar Flames para la autora

Insertar un "hasta la proxima"

¡ah no esperen! Yo debia poner un "hasta la proxima" .-. ah bueno.. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (ya lo tengo listo pero quiero dejar en suspenso xD )


	6. El demonio

Capitulo 6 El demonio

Insertar aquí musica de suspenso y repetición del ultimo parrafo

Lleneri empujo la puerta y esta fue abriendose lentamente haciendo un chillido, estilo película de terror, que le puso a muchos la piel de gallina. La habitación estaba oscura pero se alcanzaba a ver su figura en el fondo, alta y flacucha. Con un rapido movimiento Legolas prendio las luces de la habitación y cuando sus ojos pudieron ver después del brusco cambio de sombra a luz, soltaron un grito de terror........allí estaba el ser más repulsivo y maligno de todos...

....era....

....era.....

.....¡SLEEPWALKER!

Yami: ¬¬ ¿quién es Sleepwalker?

Lleneri: El ser más horrible del mundo, cabello largo estilo afro

Alquimist: sin peinar y con una gorra fea, además de barba estilo naufrago

Lleneri: casi un vagabundo y el mejor empleado del mes en la arcadia sin tener que ser empleado

Zero: ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

Lleneri: Fue el ex de alquimist

Zero: ¿Qué?

Alquimist: ¬u¬ y es parte de la familia de Lleneri

Lleneri: nooooooooooooo

Zero: ¿entonces tengo oportunidad con Alquimist?

Lleneri, Alquimist: ¡Que no! ¬¬ mujeriego

Entre Ishizu y Lleneri le estiran las orejas a Zero

Zero: ToT auch!

Nathan: Pues yo no lo veo tan malo

Sleepwalker: n-n hiiiiii!!! ¡que bueno, me pusistes en otro fic Lleneri bonita! XD

Lleneri: º-º he muerto y cai al infierno

Ishizu mira hacia una esquina y da otro grito, allí en la esquina estaba Yami marick, sentado con una camisa de fuerza y moviéndose de adelante para atrás, murmurando cosas horribles

Tristan: ¿Pero qué fue lo que le paso?

Snape: Parece que sufrio de un trauma

Lleneri se acerca a Marick

Lleneri: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? (Yami Marick voltea a verla)

Y. Marick: No duermo, afro me come

Todos: (voltean a ver a Sleepwalker) º-º ¿qué le hicistes?

Sleepwalker: nada º-º

Y. Marick: Pump pirata

Alquimist: ¿te hizo bailar el pump versión pirata?  (Y. marick asintio) ¿que te hizo bailar?

Y. Marick: Pau.. paulina rubio

Todos: =S guacala

FreD: ¬.¬ a esto.. ¿quién es paulina rubio?

George: No s

Serenity: ¿qué canción?

Y. Marick: Casanovas

Todos: o huy!

Lleneri: ¿en que modalidad te puso?

Y. Marick: Nightmare

Todos: . pobre infeliz

Alquimist: ¿Qué velocidad?

Y. marick: 1000

Mokuba (llorando): basta, no quiero oir eso es un tortura ¡o¡

Kaiba: pobre, con razón tiene los pies ampollados (abraza a Mokuba)

Sam: ºoº pero tiene un clavo enterrado

Todos: o.o

Y. Marick: me hizo bailar descalzo sin sujetarme a nada.....(voz misteriosa) en tapete de plastico

Lleneri: o monstruo

Alquimist: Eres un demonio (señala a Sleepwalker)

Y. Marick: clavo el tapete porque la cinta adhesiva no funciono

Yami: ¿Qué clase de degenerado le puede hacer todo eso a Yami Marick? (todos señalan a Sleepwalker)

Sleepwalker: ¿qué? .-. No hice nada malo, no es mi culpa porque ese sea tan marica y no aguante jugar una cancioncita del Pump ¬¬

Lleneri: ¬¬ maniático

Sleepwalker: Por cierto tengo sed ¿dónde queda el baño?

Todos: o.oU

Sleepwalker: El agua es clara y cristalina

Sirius: v.v mira que yo soy animago y no tomo agua del retrete

Snape: ¬¬ allí hay un charco, esa agua es mejor que la del retrete

Sleepwalker:¬¬ Yo nunca dije que tomaba agua del retrete, sino de la llave

Snape: sigue siendo mejor la del charco

Lleneri: ¬-¬ Sleepwalker, botale de aqu

Sleepwalker: (ve a Tea) ºuº siiiiii!!!! Mi inspiración está aquí (abraza a Tea) nUn estoy tan feliz.. tengo a mi Tea

Yami: Hey! ò.

Zero: Hey! ò.

Lleneri: odia a todo el elenco de Yugioh menos a Tea ¬¬ que es la más odiada....

Alquimist: Este "wey" se le zafó un tornillo

Duke: ¿uno?

Alquimist: ok, varios tornillos

Fred: me recuerda a Gilderoy lockhart .-.

Sleepwalker: ºuº la felicidad está conmigo xDDD siiiii

Tea: ToT auxilio

Snape: no le veo lo maligno ¬.¬ (ve a Ishizu)

Nathan: pero si está feo... o.oU

Sleepwalker: ¬¬ oí eso, no estoy feo UoU sólo me acabo de levantar

Lleneri, Alquimist: XP siempre te acabas de despertar

Se oyen ruidos y llegan más personas

Ron: xDDD jajajajajajajajaj

Ginny: ¿de qué te ries? O.o

Harry: XD

Hermione: n.nUUU

Joey: jajjajajajajja es lo mejor que haya visto

Boromir: :) jej.. bueno hay que tener.. jeje .. respeto ante... jeje sus mayo....¡ah que diablos! XD jajajajajajajajajaja

Gandalf: (disimulando una risa ) cof.. ja.. cof.. ja... VuV

Elrond: ¿qué es ese olor?

Serenity: huele como a desodorante de baño

Dumbledore: v.vU

Lleneri: ¿consiguieron la piedra?

Boromir: xD si

Harry: pero no la tomes con tu mano... ponte un guante o algo

Ron: no te gustará saber donde estuvo

Lleneri: o.o ok (toma la gorra de Sleepwalker y se la pone como guante, solo que el cabello afro de él salta dejándolo más grande que Chocolove y feo o)

Dumbledore: U.U toma (le da la piedra)

Lleneri: ¿por qué huele como a desodorante de baño?

Ron: ya te dije que no te gustará saber donde estaba

Lleneri: U.U ok, bueno con esto ya completamos los tres objetos perdidos n-n

Frodo: o.O ¡¿Mi anillo?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Mi precioso! (Alquimist y Sam le dan zape)  ah gracias, lo necesitaba o.o

Aparecen Arwen y Aragorn sujetando a Yugi de cada mano

Arwen: Aiya! n-n

Aragorn: Aiya!

Yugi: Hola.. digo Aiya n-n

Lleneri: ¬¬U ejem... ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo Yugi?

Yugi: o.O ah bueno.. es que Arwen y Aragorn.......

Lleneri: aja?

Yugi: me adoptaron n-n

Lleneri: --U ay librenme de estos desquiciados...

Alquimist: ¿Qué clase de degenerado adopta a Yugi? (Arwen señala a Aragorn y Aragorn a Arwen) ¬¬ ok... no quiero saber nada más...

Aragorn: es un buen chico y reinaría con rectitud UoU

Eldarion: ToT mi padre me ha olvidado (Aragorn le da una patada a Eldarion y lo manda a volar)

Yugi: n-n siii seré rey de Gondor.

Lleneri: ¬¬ ok, creo que esta historia ya degenero mucho

Alquimist: tienes muchas razón (avienta el cuerpo sin vida de Gollum por la ventana)

Lleneri: sería mejor que les de cada objeto y así continúen con su vida UoU yo me voy a jugar castlevania (Lleneri le da el anillo a Frodo, el rompecabezas ya lo tenía Yugi y la piedra se la regresa a Dumbledore)

Nathan: T-T y yo que pense que ya me había librado de ella.

Tea: o.O esperen un segundo.... ¿Yugi será rey?

Arwen: así es

Tea: (Se suelta de Sleepwalker) n0n ¡Yugi querido! ¡Quiero decirte que te amo!

Yami: o.o ¿qué no me querias a mi?

Zero: ToT ¿y yo que?

Tea se abraza a Yugi que se sonroja.

Sleepwalker: o ¡ah no! No chingen, mi querida inspiración no se va a quedar con este remedo de enano.

Gimli: ¬¬ eh! Que te oi (levanta su hacha)

Aragorn: ¬¬ Mi hijo es grande, es Yugi hijo de Aragorn

Lleneri: ah que ogete se oyo eso

Alquimist: así es (tira el cuerpo sin vida de Wormtail [colagusano] como rata al retrete)

Sleepwalker: ah no, esto no se queda así (le quita el rompecabezas a Yugi) ¬¬ ¡a ver! (se pone el item) ¿me veo mejor con esto?

Yami: ¬¬ no

Lleneri: te verías mejor si te rasurarás y cortarás el cabello

Alquimist: estas en lo cierto (tira el cuerpo sin vida de wheevil por la torre blanca)

Serenity: ya deja de estar asesinando gente o.O

Alquimist: ¬¬ ah me quitas mi diversión

Sleepwalker va y le quita el anillo a Frodo y se lo coloco en el cuello

Sleepwalker: ¿me veo mejor?

Todos: no

Sleepwalker: o chinga (toma la piedra y le saca el elixir de la vida y se lo toma) ¿y ahora?

Todos: no

Sleepwalker: - ah ya me empute (se va)

Lleneri: ¬¬U que baboso

Elrond:...........................

Arwen: o.O que sucede ada???

Elrond: ¡ese ser se llevó los objetos!

Nathan: pero se nota que no les va a tomar importancia

Zero: ¬¬ de seguro se fue a planear algo para que quitarme a mi tea

Yami: ¿tu tea?

Zero: si, mi Tea .

Yami: es mi Tea .

Yugi: ¬¬ ya cállense, ella es "mi" TEA

Lleneri: vamos, vamos no se alteren. Es sólo sleepwalker ¿qué tanto daño puede causar?

Alquimist: ¬¬ ejem neesan... es sleepwalker

Lleneri: ok... ahora júntense todos, tomense de la mano y pónganme atención

Neville: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Lleneri: ahora se los digo.. respiren tranquilamente y cuando se los indiquen....

Todos: ¿aja? O.O

Lleneri: gritan...

Todos: ¿eh?

Lleneri: ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ToT ¡YA NOS CARGO EL CREADOR! ¡VALIMOS LO QUE SE LE UNTO AL QUESO!

Fred: ¬¬U ¿qué se le unta al queso?

George: creo que nada

Lleneri: ¡SOY DEMASIADO SADICA PARA MORIR! ¡QUIERO A MI ABOGADO! ¡MI ULTIMA PETICI"N ES QUE LAURENCE DISEÑE MI CUARTO! ¡AUN NO CONQUISTO AL MUNDO CON UN PALITO DE PAN! ¡QUE MUNDO TAN MÁS CRUEL!

Alquimist: ¬¬ (le da zape) ya callate. Puede ser el fin del mundo ¡sólo! Si dejamos a sleepwalker escapar

Lleneri: T-T

Alquimist: debes calmarte y pensar como recuperar esos objetos.

Lleneri: ok.... TT

Yugi: o.ó vamos, las fuerzas de Gondor están a tu disposición y te ayudaremos

Aragorn: TuT ese es mi hijo, siempre afrontando el mal

Eomer: igual las de Rohan están a tu disposicion

Frodo: los hobbits también ayudan

Dumbledore: o no saque la piedra del retrete para que esa aberración me la venga a quitar ¡Las fuerzas de Hogwarts y los aurores presentes a tu disposicion!

Lleneri: ¬¬U ¿sacó la piedra de un retrete?

Boromir: larga historia y no hay tiempo para contarla ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Lleneri: Boromir tiene razón, debo advertir que está tarea es muy peligrosa y tal vez muchos no regresen ò.ó sólo valientes guerreros afrontarán esta empresa ¡Quien esté conmigo levante la mano!

Todos: ¡YO!

Lleneri: ¡Bien! ¡Al infinito y más allá!

Nathan: ¬¬ ya deja de ver Disney channel

Y. Marick: (meciéndose de un lado a otro con una risa estupida) dejen reviews, dejen reviews...


	7. Duelo y baile!

Capitulo 7 ¡duelo y baile!

Yugi: esto va de mal en peor, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a ese tal Sleepwalker y no se ve por ninguna parte.

Alquimist: no pensé que el mundo de los fics fuera tan grande

Zero: es más grande que el universo y donde todo puede ser posible.

Harry: SI todo es posible ¿cómo es que no encontramos a Sleepwalker?

Elrond: por cosas del destino (mira a Lleneri)

Lleneri: ¬¬ hey yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

Frodo: mi anillo, mi anillo ¡o¡ (alquimist y Sam le meten zape) U.U huy gracias lo necesitaba.

Boromir: esto es muy tedioso U-U

Lleneri: o.o idea! (arriba de su cabeza aparece un foco apagado) no, no era nada (aparece Bakura y le prende el foco) ah ya! Tengo una idea!

Bakura: ¬¬ al fin (se va)

Joey: ¿cuál es tu idea?

Lleneri: bueno pos mi lindo y preciado familiar

Ron: pense que no te agradaba :S

Lleneri: es sarcasmo, bueno pos a Sleepwalker le llama la atención solo una cosa del elenco de Yugioh. Y eso es... ¡Tea!

Tea: o.o Yo que?

Alquimist: ya se para donde vas, ¿quieres decir que usemos a Tea de carnada para capturar a Sleepwalker? (Lleneri asinte) me agrada

Tea: ¡No! ¡Ni de loca me pongo de carnada para ese remedo de hombre!

Zero: :S noo ¿como pueden ser tan crueles? No a mi Tea!

Ishizu: (le jala las orejas) ¬.¬ mujeriego

Lleneri: caray.. ¿sleepwalker es hombre? :S

Alquimist: u.u no quiero saber

Elrond: para salvar a todos, es mejor que muera uno a que mueran miles (elenco de Lord y HP asienten)

Yugi: no! ¡o¡ no quiero que Tea se vaya de mi lado ¿luego quien será mi reina?

(aparece Rebbeca)

Rebbeca: ¡Yo puedo ser tu reina!

Yugi: ¬¬ ni de broma, ¡guardias llevensela! (los guardias toman a Rebbeca y se la llevan)

Kaiba: ¿soy sincero? ¬w¬ eso es una buena idea, tanto lo de la carnada y la nueva reina xD son tal para cual.

Tea: ¬¬

Mai: lo siento Tea u,u pero tu sacrificio será recordado por siempre

Yami: T.T nunca te olvidaré

Serenity: cuando crezca quiero ser como tu... pero sin tener que sacrificar mi vida U,U

Tea: amigos, no me dejen sola T-T

Joey: no lo haremos, siempre estaremos en tu corazón pero ni loco me acerco a ese tipo

Trsitan: lo mismo digo U,U

Tea: TxT

Aragorn: ¿quién vota por que mi nuera se sacrifique por nosotros? (todos levantan la mano) serás recordada como la no reina de gondor que se sacrifico por nuestras vidas.

Tea: to.. todo sea por la amistad T.T

Yugi: U-U te recordaré por siempre mi reina

Lleneri: .-.UUU bueno el caso, ¿idea aceptada?

Todos: idea aceptada!

- En la arcadia de Kaiba Land-

Sleepwalker: (destrozando una maquina de Pump) ¬¬ estas maquinas no son buenas.... aun no han conocido al grandioso de mi y mi querida versión "Spirit" (sigue destrozando la Pump)

EN eso llega Lleneri con Tea.

Lleneri: o.O que jodidos estas haciendo?????

Sleepwalker: colocando la versión Spirit a esta maquina, el patético de tu err ese tipo del dragón no sabe divertirse.

Lleneri: No seas wey, es Seto Kaiba ¬¬ el ser más antipatico de todos. ¿cómo se va a divertir?

Tea: no creo que Kaiba esté feliz al ver todo este desorden. (Sleepwalker ve a Tea)

Sleepwalker: ¡Mi inspiración! (la abraza) Estoy tan feliz, mira! Esta versión de Pump fue hecha solo para ti. ºuº

Tea: xx su cabello, no me deja respirar (el cabello afro de Sleepwalker le tapa la cara)

Lleneri: ¬¬ wey, ya peinate... (mientras él esta distraido toma el anillo) -.-U va uno. (se acerca para tomar el rompecabezas pero...)

Sleepwalker: ¡Alejate de mi! ¬¬ algo le quieres hacer a mi hermoso cabello. ¡Mi cabello está bien como está! ¿verdad mi inspiración?

Tea: x.x (asfixiandose)

Lleneri: ¬.¬U pos si esta bien.. ¿por qué tu cabello está matando a Tea? (Tea ya está morada)

Sleepwalker: ¡Mi inspiración! (la deja en el suelo) ToT lleneri bonita, ayudame ¡mi inspiración se va!

Lleneri: 3 si me das la piedra puedo darle vida eterna.

Sleepwalker: Toma (le da la piedra)

Lleneri: si me das la pirámide, te daré un hechizo para que ella se enamore de ti.

Sleepwalker: TuT siiiii, toma (le da la pirámide)

Lleneri: nUn ahora pos... allí te ves (sale corriendo)

Sleepwalker: ¡Nooooo! ¿qué le pasará a mi inspiración? ToT (voltea hacia dodne esta Tea pero ella ya no esta alli) o.O ¿y mi inspiración?

----miles de kilómetros de allí----

Tea: ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Váyanse todos a la chingadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Ese hombre es una aberración de la naturaleza! ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

----de regreso------

Sleepwalker: TT ahhhh nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me voy a la fregada

(aparece Kaiba)

Kaiba: OoO¿qué paso aqui?

Mokuba: o.o todo esta destrozado (ve a una pared) o.O ¿cómo puede ser que Sleepwalker sea el empleado del mes sin ser empleado?

(desde lejos) Lleneri, Alquimist: ¡Reglas de todo vicioso a las maquina de baile!

Kaiba: ahora si ¬¬ ya me enoje... (saca el cetro del milenio)

Mokuba: o.o hermano! ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Kaiba: se lo quité a Marick cuando estaba babeando por Lleneri ¡Ahora verás! Oblivion!!!! (no pasa nada) o.o eh?? Porque no paso nada??? ¬¬ ya decía yo que esto era un farsa. ¡Yo nunca fui un sacerdote antiguo!

(aparece Shadi)

Shadi: ¬¬U no seas tonto, esto no es un ser humano. No lo afecta igual, mejor encierralo en una carta y destruye la carta.

Kaiba: no entendi pero lo haré ¡Ven aquí perezoso! (saca una carta en blanco)

Sleepwalker: o.O hey! Tu eres el delgaducho que tanto le gusta a Lleneri. (su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer) O.O oh, oh ¡Esperate! ¡Aun no termino de intalar mi pump spirittttttttttttttt! (queda sellado en la carta)

Mokuba: :S eso si que dio miedo.

Kaiba: si, esto da miedo (intenta quemar la carta pero no pasa nada) ToT como acabamos con esto????

(llegan todos)

Lleneri: No se puede destruir, pero se como detenerlo un rato. (toma la carta y abre un porton de la nada con un letrero que dice "Bienvenidos al Yaoi") allí va (lanza la carta)

Ron: :S no creo que eso pueda detenerlo.

Alquimist: ah! Es que nuestro amigo es homofobico. Se calmara un rato allí.

Lleneri: a mi que es un discriminador ¬¬ porque le encanta el yuri y dice que el yaoi es grotesco.

Alquimist: tenia que ser hombre.. y mexicano pa acabarla xDDD

Zero: o.O ¿y que tiene de malo el yuri?

Lleneri: pos nada, es lo mismo que el yaoi solo que al revez. XDDD no tengo nada en su contra. Sólo que Sleepwalker es un maldito engreído y discriminador.

Bakura: de hecho, el yuri es algo muy bueno de ver ¬w¬

Misao: ¬¬ Bakura...

Bakura: ¿qué? Tu eres yaoista ¬¬ y me has usado muchas veces en tus fics yaois

Misao, lo sé.. pero es mejor tenerte para mi solita ¬w¬ (lo toma de la mano y se van)

Lleneri, Alquimist: ..UUUUUUU eh.. si!!!!! (tono sarcastico)

Zero: lo bueno es que todo acabo bien n.n

Yami: eso crees!!! Mira mi cabello ¬¬

Zero: ¬¬ y a mi que?

Yami: fue tu culpa.

Zero: no es cierto.

Yami; si que lo es!!! Y más cuando me metiste zancadilla cuando iba a abrazar a Tea.

Zero: te caiste solo.

Yami: ¬¬ y también me dejaste caer cuando supuestamente me ibas a "levantar" del suelo.

Zero: me tropece, fue un accidente.

Yami: ¬¬ y la serpiente gigante come faraones también fue accidente????

Zero: eso fue un accidente, aunque fue muy divertido.

Legolas: o.o ¿pero que no nos habias dicho que habías comprado una serpiente gigante come-faraones?

Zero: O.O Legolas! Eso no verdad.

Hermione: si, mira aquí está la factura. (saca un papel que dice "serpiente gigante come-faraones cliente: Zero Asakura")

Yami: ¡aja! Te atrapé

Zero: ¬.¬ no puedes probarlo

Yami: y la factura que??? (voltea con Hermione pero esta no tiene nada en sus manos) o.O ¿y la factura?

Hermione: no lo sé. (voltean a ver a Zero que tiene la boca llena)

Zero: ¿quegd facatura? (se le sale un pedazo de papel de la boca, lo mastica y se lo come)

Alquimist: o.O

Lleneri: O.o

Ishizu: o.oU

Yami: ¡Ya estuvo, te reto a un duelo! ¬¬ si pierdes, te vas de este fanfic

Zero: si yo gano, tu te sales de los fanfics de Lleneri.

Lleneri: errr ¿qué tal si solo se sale de este fic? Porque en los otros lo necesito.

Zero: bueno esta bien, si gano, te sales de este fanfic!

Yami: ¡Hecho!

Ishizu: ¿qué tal si para ser parciales, nosostros escogemos un juego donde ustedes compitan?

Lleneri:...U lo dices porque Zero le gano el dragón alado de Ra a Yami en mi otro fic.???

Ishizu: si -.-U

Sam: ¿qué tal en aquel aparato? Es el único que sigue funcionando (señala un Dance Dance Revolution)

Lleneri: genial.. que versión sera???

Alquimist: la misma que en casa, un DDR Extreme.

Lleneri: genial 3

Alquimist: ¿por qué genial? Puedes sacar de la nada algo mejor ¬¬ esto es un farsa...

Kaiba: T.T mi querida Kaiba Land ¬¬ alguien pagará por esto....

Aragorn: hijo mio, se que estas triste por perder tu reina pero se que lo superaras.

Yugi: gracias ada TuT

Arwen: a mi pequeño (le estira las mejillas) ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado en familia a la cafeteria?

Yugi, Aragorn: Siiii!!! (se van los tres agarrados de la mano con Siruis en forma de perro siguiéndolos).

Lleneri: y la descendencia de Numenor se ha ido por el caño.

(desde ultratumba)

Elendil: ¡Looooos maldigoooooooo!

Todos los de LOTR menos Aragorn y Arwen, porque no están, tiemblan de miedo.

Gandalf: esto es horrible, horrible

Elrond: ya decia yo, que ese montaraz no iba a traer nada bueno.

Frodo: salgo de un infierno para entrar en otro!!! Pero aun tengo mi precioso, si mi anillo (Alquimist le mete zape) -.-U ay gracias lo necesitaba

Alquimist: ¿qué tan mala puede ser un maldición de ese hombre?

Lleneri: pues.. ¿recuerdas los fantasmitas verdes de la ultima pelicula? (Alquimist asiente) pos el hijo de Elendil.. o el propio Elendil, no recuerdo, los maldijo. Nunca podrían descansar en paz sino hasta que cumplirán su promesa con el reino de Gondor.

Alquimist: o.O ahhh espera... si el culpable aquí eres tú

Lleneri: O.O ¿qué?

Alquimist: si mira, si no hubieras dejado a Yugi aquí, ni Arwen, ni Aragorn se habrían encariñado con él.

Todos los de LOTR ven enojados a Lleneri.

Lleneri: n.nU ay jeje que curioso verdad??????

Elendil: en ese caso maldigo a la escritora Jennifer Satori Lleneri por destruir la sangre de los numeronianos. No descansará en paz sino hasta que su pariente, conocido como Sleepwalker, consiga una novia rubia y menor que él.

Alquimist: ¿estás seguro?

Elendil: ¡Estoy seguro! QUE ASI SEA.

Alquimist: ¿segurito? ¿ya no hay cambios?

Elendil: ¡Totalmente seguro!

Alquimist: ah bueno... ya que dijes que no se cambiaba... que estabas seguro...

Elendil: o.ó ¿alguna queja?

Alquimist: no, sólo una aclaración.... Sleepwalker ya tuvo una novia rubia, menor que él y tonta. Por lo que la maldición queda anulada.

Elendil: ¬.¬ Por eru... me has engañado mortal... pero por esta vez los dejaré en paz.

Lleneri: TT gracias querida hermana

Alquimist: ¬¬ me debes una (Lleneri asiente con los ojos llorosos de felicidad)

Yami: bien, "escritora" ¿podemos continuar con el asunto pendiente?

Lleneri: seguro. (el escenario cambia y se pone un pequeño estadio donde el DDR está en el centro. Lleneri está vestida como referi de batalla mientras que Zero y Yami se encuentran arriba del DDR)

Merry: ehhh y los vendedores de palomitas????

Lleneri: ¬.¬ mmmmm (aparecen vendedores de palomitas)

Merry: gracias D

Lleneri: del lado derecho!!! Con más de 5 mil años de antigüedad, con un nuevo peinado y con una capa magica que nunca se cae. ¡El faraón Yami! Aunque se llama Atem pero ahorita no importa...

Yami: O.O ¿ese es mi nombre? ¡que bien por fin se mi nombre! (zero lo zapea) . auch eso dolio O.O ¡oh no! ¡no recuerdo mi nombreeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lleneri: ¬¬U bueno, de este otro lado, miembro de , escritor de fanfics y lector apasionado de estos ¡Zero Asakura!

Hobbits: faltan vendedores de hot dogs!!

Lleneri: ¿desde cuando conocen los hot dogs?

Sam: desde que Joey y tristan nos dieron unos n.n

Lleneri: -.-U esta bien (aparecen vendedores de hot dogs)

Ron: mucho ruido y poca acción

Lleneri: ta wueno, dejen les pongo la canción... bailaran "we will rock you" en standard mode con 1.5 de velocidad

Zero: estoy listo

Yami: yo también ¬o¬

Comienza la canción, todo bien, el publico grita de emoción...

Pippin: faltan los vendedores de maní

Lleneri: ¬o¬ Pip.....

Pippin: n.nU puedo esperar.....

Bien.. cof.. como se iba escribiendo... la canción comienza, el publico arde de emoción. Las primeras flechas aparecen, a pesar de ser muy juntas Zero parece controlar los pasos. Yami, por el otro lado, se ha quedado embobado y písada las flechas ocasionalemente. La verdad es que esta buscando una estupida frase para ganar asi como "cree en el corazón de las cartas" o "en el corazón de los dados". Lo malo es que ya va más de media canción y el MISS de pasos ya va arriba de 100 pasos.

Yami: Creeré en el corazón de mis piernas.

Alquimist: ay pero que pendejo que oyó eso

Lleneri: .-.

Yami comienza a zapatear sin ritmo y sin nada, dándole de pura suerte a varias flechas, el ritmo está disminuyendo. El faraón intenta bailar mejor pero en el ultimo paso, un paso sostenido, el tonto tropieza con su capa (Kaiba: ¡por fin se le cayó la capa! Todos: ahhhh) y el se cae, cayendo exactamente en la pantalla, rompiéndola........

Zero: ¬w¬ ja tonto, te gané

Yami: x.x

Lleneri: eso a sido lo más idiota que he visto en mi vida.

Alquimist: supera la caída de Sleepwalker en el Pump it up.

Zero: ja ahora cumples, te saldras de este fanfics

Lleneri: pos... si tienes razón..............

Yami: o.ó no puedo creer que me hayas derrotado.

Joey: viejo, en serio necesitas ejercitarte

Tristan: si, estas muy escuálido

Kaiba: -.- yo siempre he dicho eso.

Yami: no me apoyen

Zero: pues ahora cumple!

Lleneri: .-. pos no le hallo caso.. porque bueno.... después de todo ya tenemos los 3 objetos... creo que ya no me necesitan

Todos: o.O

Lleneri: n.nU pos creo que este fic ha llegado a su fin.....

Marick: nooo, TT cuando te volveré a ver?????

Lleneri: ¬¬ espero que nunca......

Alquimist: creo que mi imouto tiene razón, ya no hay nada divertido.. bueno me voy (toma a Frodo) 3 pero no me voy sola, jejejej (se va)

Todos los de LOTR: o.O

Lleneri: xP

Zero: entonces esto ha sido todo?? TT que malo.....

Mystical Sand: ¡por fin te encuentro Zero!

Lleneri: o.O ahhh es Mystical sand!!! Ahhhh te dije que la guardarás bien

Zero: :S errr bueno.. creo que nos vemos después.... adios (se va corriendo)

Mystical Sand: espera!!!! De mi no te salvas, ( corre de tras de él mientras lo que están a su paso se convierten en piedra, entre ellos los Malfoys, Umbrigde, Saruman, el bandido Keith y Gozaburo Kaiba)

Lleneri: -.-UUUUU

Harry: ¿alguien quiere jugar quidiccth?

Todos: siii

Merry: que es eso? O.O

Hermione: es un juego mágico que se juega en escobas.

Hobbits: :S nosotros solo vemos.....

Boromir: los hobbits odian las alturas... pero yo si entro, como se juega?

Lleneri: ¡yo tmb quiero! ¿puedo ser golpeadora?

Fred, George: ¡seguro!

Todos se van al campo de juego.

Ishizu: saben, tengo el presentimiento que se nos olvido algo.....

----------------------En el castillo de Gondor, en las mazmorras--------------------------

Y. Marick: TT me pueden desatar??? Hace frio, y hay ratas......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿es esto el fin de tan alocada aventura? Pos por el momento, si. XDDDD pero pronto regresaré de ultratumba, más conocido últimamente como depresión y traeré nuevas aventuras, nuevas locuras, traumas psicológicos y cosas sin sentido....

wait for me.....

¡pronto conquistaré el mundo con un palito de pan y una lata de refresco (no puedo decir marcas) vaciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jajajjajjajajajjajajaja


End file.
